


Wake Up Without You

by Akumeoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Thace and Ulaz call each other early in the morning while Ulaz is away on business.





	Wake Up Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is very reliant on Revasnaslan's Thulaz headcanons. She came up with the idea that Thace knits, for instance.
> 
> The song Heart of Gold is by Neil Young.

Thace’s alarm went off and he groaned, reaching out with one hand to quickly shut it off. A few moments later he was rolling over to bury his face in the pillow beside him. It still smelled faintly of Ulaz even though he had been away for the past five days at a medical conference. The scent was comforting, and almost lulled him back to sleep – but not quite. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he knew he had to get up...

And then the reason _why_ made itself known as his phone began to croon the song _Heart Of Gold_ , which was Ulaz’s ringtone. Right! Of course, if he didn’t get up he would miss his morning call with Ulaz. Thace shot upright, grabbed the phone, and fumbled with the touch screen before accepting the call. 

“Thace?” Ulaz said, sounding as sleepy as Thace felt. He was always a bit terse in the mornings, as if trying to avoid all non-essential information so that his brain could make sense of everything else. 

“Hello, love, it’s me,” Thace said, unable to keep from smiling as he replied. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yes,” Ulaz said dryly. There was some rustling from the other end, and Thace gathered that Ulaz was getting out of bed. Ulaz had always been more of a morning person than Thace. If Thace got up early, he wanted it to be for some fun, romantic reason like looking at the sunrise or walking a pet with the dew still on the grass. Otherwise, he rolled around a lot and tried to snuggle his bedmate until his body finally got the memo that it was waking time. But Ulaz, though he didn’t seem to like mornings, had always had the willpower to make himself get up whether it was 4AM or noon. He approached mornings with the same practical attitude he held towards everything.

Thace admired him for that, and wished they were together so that he could wait to get out of bed until Ulaz had put the coffee on. But since that wasn’t possible this morning, he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, the sheets bunched around his furry waist and his phone held tightly in his hand. Just then, he started to yawn, and before he knew it, he had yawned loudly into the receiver.

“Thace!” Ulaz scolded him, though there was a smile in his voice. “I’m not boring you, am I? I haven’t even said anything.”

“Whoops,” Thace said sheepishly. “It’s just, you know-” he stopped, trying to keep from yawning again.

“I know,” Ulaz said, and now there was more rustling that probably meant he was looking through his suitcase for something to wear. “You need some coffee. Why don’t you go put the kettle on?”

“No pants,” Thace mumbled sleepily.

“Get pants?” Ulaz suggested. Even to Thace’s tired mind, that was pretty funny. He smiled again, then heaved a sigh and tried to stretch. It was difficult with the phone held in one hand. Cradling it between his shoulder and his ear, he dragged himself to his feet and then made his way over to the wardrobe. 

“What are you wearing?” Thace asked, picking out an outfit for himself. He asked partly because his mind was too tired to come up with a better topic of conversation, and partly because he felt that knowing how Ulaz looked would make him feel just a little bit closer to him right now. If they were in the same place, he’d be able to look at Ulaz’s sleepy eyes, his short fur all mussed from sleep, exchange a nuzzle with him or playfully fluff his fur. Thace missed Ulaz’s touch and presence more than he could say. Instead, he imagined all those things as he waited for Ulaz’s reply.

“Just my white coat, as usual,” Ulaz said. From the sound of his voice, he was beginning to wake up more now. He sounded a bit chirpier. Thace and Ulaz continued to make small talk as Thace got dressed, made his way downstairs, and finally put on some coffee. The smell alone was enough to revive him, and he was finally able to join the conversation properly.

“I’m going to take the cat to the groomers after work today,” he was saying, “then I’m going to finish that sweater I was knitting for her.” He was actually thinking of going to get his headfur trimmed, but he wanted to surprise Ulaz with his new look, so he didn’t mention it. “Also, the neighbours are having a pot-luck tonight since it’s Friday, but I don’t want to go without you.” 

“You should go,” Ulaz said gently. “I’m not back until next week and I don’t want you to be lonely all weekend.”

Thace sighed. “Do you think we can video call this weekend?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course we can, love. I’ll have a bit of a break on Saturday so I’ll call you in the afternoon. I have to go catch the train now, so I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“I love you,” Thace said.

“I love you too,” Ulaz replied, which instantly made Thace smile. As he heard the receiver click, he was still smiling like a sap into the steam rising from his coffee. Yes, getting up early was a pain in the butt. But to be able to speak to Ulaz, to hear his voice and laugh with him, made everything about this morning worth it.


End file.
